Many medical procedures require the use of medical devices such as drainage tubes and collection vessels for the treatment and healing process of patients undergoing and/or recuperating from such medical procedures. Loose drainage tubes present the risk of becoming caught and tangled. Caught and tangled tubes may pull at the attachment site to a patient's body causing physical pain to a patient. If pulled with enough force, drainage tubes that become caught and tangled on other objects may cause the tubes to become detached and could lead to infection. Aiding patients in juggling tubes and containment vessels in the hospital and other medical institutions results in lost productivity for nursing and therapy staff.
Traditional methods of securing drainage tubes to a patient's clothing with pins may present a puncture risk to the drainage tubes, and again may lead to risk of infection and leakage. Pinning medical devices to a patient's clothing may make the clothing uncomfortable, tear the clothing, and provide an untidy appearance. Drainage tubing and collection vessels pinned to the outside of a patient's clothing may be unsightly and cause a patient to be self-conscious in public. What is needed is an apparatus for securing, managing, and containing patient medical devices that meets requirements for institutional use and care, as well as home care for patients.